sonata de violin
by AI tsukiyomi
Summary: espero que esta melodia transmita mis sentimientos mientras toco a la luz de la luna.-soy nueva espero que les guste


en la oscuridad que nos otorga la noche siendo unicamente iluminados por esos resplandecientes astros llamados estrellas toco mi violin como otras tantas noches esperando que estás melodias lleguen a ti mi hermoso angel de cabellera rosada y ojos tan resplandecientes y hermosos como el sol .

esta melodia que compuse una hermosa noche de luna llena, contemplando la luna en todo su resplandor mis sentidos se agudizan como el gato que soy ,en una noche como esta escribi esta melodia con la esperanza de expresar mis sentimientos por ti ,esperando que algun dia los puedas aceptar siendo el sentimiento correspondido para que haci juntos podamos cantarla juntos como tantas otras melodias acompañadas de tu hermosa voz.

cada ves que pienso o te miro el sentimiento de amor alvergado en mi corazón se crece, por eso cada vez que nos vemos pienso "apurate a crecer "pero no soy capaz de decirte esas palabras ya que quizas pensaras que estoy bromeando contigo como tantas otras veces lo he hecho,pero que mas puedo decir es me encanta ver esas caras que pones con mis bromas y juegos que aunque no lo aceptes parecen gustarte tanto como a mi ,pero que más puedo decir me encanta pensar que soy el único en conocer todas esas facetas que nadie más conoce de ti.

me encanta ver tu rostro sonrojarse ,o cuando te enojas por mis bromas ,que mas puedo decir me encantas ,cada parte de ti me encanta cada vez más , cada vez que estamos juntos me gustas más y si es necesario esperare para que finalmente podamos estar juntos para siempre, mi pequeña hentai.

mientras tanto yo seguire tratando de expresar todos mis sentimientos por ti ,atravez de mi violin ,de mis bromas,de lo que sea necesario hasta que el momento adecuado llege;por eso vuelvo a pensar las palabras que tanto me encantaria decirte"te amos amu"pero quizas te las diga en un futuro no muy lejano,mi pequeña hentai.

terminando de tocar la melodia que compuse para ti me doy cuenta que me miras y me sonries como tanto me encanta a mi que tengo que retener las ganas de besar esos labios que con cada minuto que pasamos juntos se me hacen más apetecibles.

-ikuto-dices mentras caminas hacia mi.

-yo -te digo guardando mi violin-no crees que es muy tarde para que una niña ande sola a estas horas.

-no soy una niña ya soy bien grande-dices con un puchero-te ves tan tierna-por si no te acuerdas ya tengo 16.

-pero aun asi seguiras siendo mi pequeña-digo con mis sonrisas que tanto te encantan-pero si quieres demostrarme lo contrario -digo mientras pienso que decir-que tal un beso.

-pe-pero que estas diciendo -dice toda sonrojada-maldito neko hentai.

-pero aun asi te gusto , no es cierto-le dije viendo como cada vez se sonrojaba-maldicion se ve tan hermosa sonrojada me encanta verla asi más cuando soy yo el que lo provaca-pense.

-si-me respondio con el flequillo tapandole sus hermosos ojos.

-eh? -fue lo unico que pude decir.

-me gustas ikuto,me gustas mucho mas de lo que yo pensaba-me dije mirandome toda sonrojada , no sabia que decirle queria decirle que ella también me gustaba pero me sorprendio mucho como lo dije antes no podia decir nada.

-parece que no tienes nada que decir-me dijiste-sera mejor que me vaya es muy tarde nos vemos ikuto-dijiste alejandote de mi.

AMU P'V

me di la vuelta y empece a caminar sintiendo como las lagimas asomaban por mis ojos queria llorar pero no podia delante tuyo,derrenpe dos brazos me atrapan y me dejan pricionera .

-claro que tengo algo que decirte -me dijiste dandome la vuelta por los hombros para quedar frente a ti.

-tu tambien me gustas mucho amu mas que gustar me encanta todo de ti-dijo -no podia creer lo que escuchaba estaba tan feliz.

-ikuto-dije abrazandolo.

-te amo tanto amu-dijo correspondiendome el abrazo.

-yo tambien iku..-pero no pude terminar ya que mis labios se encontraban prisioneros por los de un beso suave,tierno estoy tan feliz de que mi primer beso sea con ikuto. cuando nos separamos nos quedamos mirando a los ojos.

-parece que ya no eres una niña como pensaba pero aun asi eres y seras mi pequeña; amu te amo-me dijo pegando su frente a la mia.

-yo tambien-le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?-me dijo tan de repente que no se que responder queria decirle que si pero tengo miedo.

-me encantaria ser tu novia pero tengo miedo de que te vayas de nuevo-te dije .

-no te preocupes ahora jamas me separare de ti de nuevo no pienso dejarte ir nunca mas-me dijo abrazandome más fuerte-como me tranquiliza estar entre sus brazos- pense.

Ikuto p'v

-yo tampoco te dejare ir mas-me dijo dandome un beso fugaz en los labios.

-entonces eso es un si -le pregunte y ella solo asintio con su cabeza . la volvi a besar no cabia de la felicidad parece que mis melodias por fin pudieron alcanzarla junto a mis sentimientos; juro que jamas la dejare ir

-vamos sera mejor que te lleve a casa no se vayan a preocupar tus padres-le dije tomandola de la mano mientras comenzabamos a caminar.

-tienes razón-me dijo con una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol,y asi nos fuimos hasta su casa tomados de la mano como la pareja que somos.

fin.


End file.
